Immortal Love
by TheNitroBandit
Summary: An immortal King is known for his brute strength and bulging muscles. What he wasn't known for was having feelings for a certain immortal Queen. Rated T just to be safe...


**A/N: Heyo! It's TheNitroBandit here. I have decided to make a Clash of Clans fic. This is actually exciting for me since I play the game and I can say I'm good at it.(Well I guess I'm actually more better in Clash Royale) This will be a oneshot romance with the Barbarian King and the Archer Queen. There's probably stories like that already but half of the fanfics on COC is in another language so without further ado...**

 **Oh wait...**

 **TheNitroBandit doesn't own Clash of Clans, the game is proudly owned by Supercell.**

 **EDIT (29/01/2018): Fix some spelling errors that were pointed out.**

 **Immortal Love.**

 _ **"The truth is**_ **,** _ **everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."**_ **-Bob Marley.**

It was an ordinary morning in the village of McClashALot. The level 9 town hall stood strong and intact, not letting the attacker from last night gain a one star as he cleared a path with wallbreakers and wizards.

A grunt noise could be heard from the west side of the village as a Barbarian just as tall as an Archer Tower stood up from his slumber. He had been sleeping for quite a while as he was being upgraded to level 7. The massive Barbarian walked from his altar to the Town Hall.

He made a soft knock on the roof of the center building and waited for someone to come out. A villager walked out and gave a quick bow towards the man.

"Oh! I see you're awake." The villager said with a smile.

The Barbarian King smiled back before returning to a more serious look."What's the status on the village."

The villager ran into the building and came out with a clipboard before speaking."Uh, we have sustained 47 percent damage. The attacker came in with high leveled wallbreakers and wizards...strange, it was as if they weren't even trying to raid loot."

The hero frowned. This wasn't like the kind of raids he had experienced. Some raids were just for loot while others were for 'trophy runs' and then there were some who just wanted to demonstrate their troops' power. He dismissed the villager with a nod before walking towards a Dark Barracks under construction.

"Jeffery, is the Barracks complete?" He asked the builder working on the building.

Jeffery, who was busy pounding into the walls, quickly turned around to the king."Ah, your Highness! The building still needs two hours to go."

The barbarian gave a nod, obviously not interested in the building at all. He was interested in something else, more exactly someone else.

The woman was dancing on his mind ever since she had showed up in the village. She was nearly as tall as him and had striking violet hair that flowed down her back. She wore a green dress and a green cape hood with a purple sash keeping it together and bore a golden crown. She was strong, powerful and independent yet not afraid to show her gentle side to the other inhabitants of the village.

She was the Archer Queen, an immortal archer who wields a custom-made X-Bow.

And the Barbarian King was an immortal barbarian who had nothing but a sword and a longing heart.

He had been trying to get a normal conversation with her but every time it would fall back to battle strategies or being pulled into another clan meeting. The hero wanted to tell her so badly, that's she means more to him then a comrade in battle, more then a rival

...more then a friend...

He immediately was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a male voice call out,"My lord!" He turned around to face one of his elite men, a level 7 Barbarian."The Archer Queen requested to meet you after your nap"

The Barbarian King nodded."Thank you for the reminder, Johnathan. I'll meet her right now." He walked towards the east side where the 'graceful huntress' was mostly found.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888**

It had only been a minute later when he had found the Archer Queen by the X-bow. 'Figures.' The hero thought, making sure he didn't say that out loud. It would have been offended her, which the king never wanted to do...

"Why, if it isn't the 'Barbarian of Barbarians'. What brings you here?" Asked the Archer Queen with a smile on her face.

"Uh...you called me here." He said slightly confused, he was sure she called him here. If the Barbarian King were to look closer at the women before him, he would've noticed her face slightly lighting up in embarrassment and hear her mutter a few curse words her breath.

"T-That does not matter!" She said quickly, obviously trying to stay in control of the conversation."There is matter that needs to be looked into, the south side of the village is currently un-defended as the defenses are being upgraded. Shield or no shield, we are going to get steamrolled of they raid through there...Hey! Are you listening?" She snapped her fingers in front of the kings face.

The hero immediately snapped to attention."Sorry, I was a bit distracted by your beautiful eyes." He said, quickly realizing what he had said out loud.

"What?" The women said, not believing what she just heard.

"Nothing" He said quickly.

"But...Nevermind." She sighed before continuing."Anyways, I propose that I will move my attention to that area of the village in order to keep it safe from being attacked."

The Barbarian King shook his head. Was she mad? The attackers would know the south side is unguarded and if she were to be the only line of defense...

She would be crushed.

"Surely you think that is the best idea? We both know I can tank more hits than you and therefore can attract the attacker's attention to within the village's center defense." He said, hoping it change her mind. The Archer Queen gave a quick glare before speaking.

'Of course I know that! However, I can attack both air and ground raiders. I have the right attack coverage for this and therefore I'm best suited to protect the south side." The female hero was not going to let this go, she was capable of protecting the village on her own. It's not like she needed the hulking Barbarian anyways.

The Barbarian King sighed, he knew the woman felt that he was doubting her abilities. Even if the hero had a good enough reason to be the better choice for the village's protection, he couldn't say it.

No he wouldn't say it.

"Fine. You guard the south side of the village. May the clan be with you." The king said as he walked back to his altar with a range of emotions, angry that the Archer Queen was so stubborn and slightly arrogant to think she can take an army alone, angry at himself for having negative emotions towards the women and sad that he couldn't tell her what he would do if he ever loses her.

As he reached his square, he was stopped by another one of his elite men."My lord, may ask of you advice?" The hero said nothing as he sat down on his altar. Only a second passed by before the king opened his mouth."You ask me anything Kane but may I ask, what advice would you what from me?"

The Elite Barbarian took off his helmet and held it in his hand."I ask your advice on women."

The Barbarian King was confused. None of his men had asked such advice, it was always better battle strategy or lower level Barbarians asking how to become one of his elite men."Kane, I may have been around the plane of existence for very long but I haven't a clue what to say to you. However, if you tell me why you ask then I might be able to help."

The Elite Barbarian sighed before speaking."There's a women that has stolen my heart.. A Royal Archer who always sits by the rocks and waves at me when I walk past and sometimes strikes a conversation with me by the Town Hall's tavern. I have been born and trained to fight indestructible P.E.K.K.A.'s, axe-swinging Valkryies and even powerful dragons but every time I attempt to tell her my feelings, I'm no stronger than a skeleton."

It was then the hero threw his sword a few metres far before it plunged itself into the ground. He gave Kane a serious look."You are not a skeleton! Remember that you are a Barbarian: Live by the sword, die by the sword. If you can't tell her your feelings then you don't deserve her."

The Barbarian King's face soon softened." Here's my advice Kane, tell her now so you can face acceptance or rejection. Either way, you will get it off of your chest and then your heart will no longer have to endure the torture." He wasn't sure of he was giving his one of his men advice or trying to convince himself what must be done.

Kane nodded before putting on his helmet."I understand, thank you for your time." He kneeled down on one knee and placed his sword before him. Only a second later he got up and left the king to himself.

The hero sighed, he felt that some god up there was torturing him. With nothing left to do, he decided to take a short nap on his altar.

 **With the Archer Queen...**

The graceful warrior sat down on a rock near the shore and sighed deeply as she stared at the vast ocean. Her violet-coloured hair flowed in the gentle breeze as she looked at the water, almost searching for an answer to a question that has been brothering her.

'Do I love him?'

A image of the Barbarian King came into her mind every time she thought of that question. At first, she quickly denied it and said it was stupid to have such feelings. However every time she asked herself that question, the delay between thinking about it and denying it grew wider and wider. Eventually the women stopped denying it and took large amounts of time pondering on that thought.

'Well, he's kind, strong, brave and noble. All the qualities I would want in a man.'

The Archer Queen blushed, she really did love him. When she got the chance, the would drag him to a clan meeting so she could just sit there and stare at him lovingly.

But then why wouldn't she just have a normal conversation? Simple, she feared that the Barbarian hero didn't like her. Even as an archer, she knew a lot about the Barbarian culture and knew that they live and breath war. It wasn't like she was comparing the Barbarian King to a simple Barbarian but she felt that he would prefer a more battle-hungry and strong women than a gentle, lovesick 'schoolgirl'.

The huntress had sudden-feeling of emptiness in her heart. That was a scenario what she didn't want to go through, something that she actually feared, the rejection of her love for him.

"I have to be strong and independent, I don't really need him, I don't really need him, I don't really need him." She said, repeating it like a mantra.

She turned her head and saw the hero fast asleep on his square...alone.

"By gods, I can't live without him"

The women sighed again and without a word, left the shore an returned to guarding the village.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888**

Only a hour had passed, and the hulking form of the Barbarian King began to stir from his slumber. The hero stood up and looked around to see of anything was not out of order.

Everything seemed fine until...

 **BOOM!**

He quickly looked towards the source of the explosion and found that the village was under attack. Without a second thought, the king ran to the Town Hall to take a closer look. He watched as the villagers run into the building with fear written all over their faces as the defenses immediately spring to life. The sound of the nearby Mortar firing its flaming shell echoed through the Barbarian King's ears.

"Emma! Where are you?" The hero called out the villager's name. The same villager that talked to him earlier in the morning quickly ran out the Town Hall and stood in front of him."I-I'm here, m-my lord." She stuttered, still shaken in fear from the sudden attack. She was only sitting by a tree, when suddenly a fireball flew across the field and set the tree ablaze.

"What's the status report?" He asked in a serious and hasteful tone.

"Uh, yes! The village was completely fine for an hour or so until our southern Air Defense took the brunt force of three Lighting Spells. Since our other Air Defenses are being upgraded, we are not completely vulnerable to air troops."

'Dammit, this was exactly what they planned. It must have been a player out for revenge and decided to attack once the village's key defenses are out of commission.' The hero thought.

"Also, the walls on the southern point of the village has been taken out by wallbreakers. The raiders are taking entrance there-"

"WHAT!?" He shouted in surprise, this was his worst fears coming to reality. He held closely to the Town hall, almost breaking the roof from the pressure his hand was inflicting. The villager coward back in fear, not knowing what to say to the Barbarian hero.

Without a word, the king hurried over to the south side of the village. Despite his size, the hulking Barbarian moved very quickly as he jumped over the walls. 'I hope she's okay.' The king thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of the X-bow, however the sound was off.

"Shouldn't the X-bow shoot faster-" His eyes widened in realization that it wasn't the village's X-Bow that was making that noise. He turned towards the right to find the Archer Queen attempting to fend off a group of Baby Dragons as well as a few wizards coming around the corner.

She looked highly focused as she was giving everything she got into her X-bow as she fired at the flying infants. Her brave and somewhat-powerful stand soon began to crumble as the wizards came in and opened fire(no pun intended), making her fall to one knee.

Even though she was able to take out the Baby Dragons, the wizards were already overpowering her and to make it worse, a poison spell was dropped onto her. The Archer Queen's breathing collapsed and she broke into a coughing fit, now dropping to both knees and eventually falling to the ground.

The leading wizard of the group laughed."So, this is the power of the mighty Archer Queen? Hah, you are nothing but a pathetic hag who doesn't understand the power of magic." He spat in her face before charging a plasma ball. The other wizards soon followed and began to combine there magic together to form a giant plasma sphere.

The Archer Queen couldn't do anything, she was in so much pain to even retaliate. The woman wanted to lash out in anger, beat them into the ground but somewhere in the back of her mind she thought they were right.

..She was weak..

The Barbarian King however, trembled with rage. His body shook violently as a purple aura began to emit from his iron gauntlet. He couldn't stand seeing the women he loves being hurt, his eyes glowed in a fashion similar to a witch.

The hero let out a angry roar as his body increase in size and several Barbarians appeared from the large ring of rage surrounding him. The rushed towards the group of wizards with their swords out and ready. As a second went by, each Barbarian made no hesitation to swing their blades, severely cutting their opponents and turning them into just a few drops of elixir.

Once the brutal onslaught was done, the leading wizard was the only one left. He attempted to make a mad dash for the forest but was grabbed by the hulking Barbarian like a toy being picked up by a child. The Barbarian King tossed the mage in the air before sending him into the ocean with his gauntlet.

Eventually the "Iron Fist Rage" mode, as many dubbed it, ended making the hero calm down and focus on his actual goal: helping his love. The Barbarian King gently picked up the now unconscious body of the Archer Queen and carried her bridal style towards her altar. As he placed her down, he began to call for help.

"I need healers over here!" He shouted, making his request for help heard throughout the village. Three angel-like creatures flew over to the Barbarian King in a hurry."What can we do for you you your Majesty?"

"I need you to heal her" The hero said, pointing to the Archer Queen. His heart was filled with worry. The healers only nodded before all three sent out a beam of healing energy. The Archer Queen began to cough out a bit of the poisonous fluid that had built up in her lungs.

After another minute of continuous healing, the woman eventually gain conscious and slowly got up. The other hero moved to help her but only got a sharp "Don't" from the Archer Queen. After a moment of regaining her composure, she ran away and left the Barbarian King to ponder on what just happened.

Thankfully, barbarian's weren't one for thinking so this made the king immediately ran after her, with his heart pouring out for her.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888**

In the forest just outside the village, the violet-haired woman stood near a river. She looked at her reflection with a unknown expression on her face. The sound of rustling could be heard, which made the immortal warrior turn around to come face to face with the Barbarian King.

"Why are you here..?" She asked, face now revealed to show tears building up in her eyes.

"Because I care for you, Annabel." He said, using the Archer Queen's real name.

"No you don't! You just pity me because I wasn't able to protect the village!" Annabel cried, tears now running down her face."I am just some weak-willed woman who you can just-

She was cut off as the Barbarian King pulled her into a tight hug."I never said you are weak-willed nor do I pity you. You are the strongest woman I know with a will of iron. Sometimes even I wonder how you can stay so strong through the hardships this realm gives."

The hero bit his lip for a moment. His mind telling to go for it...it was now or never..

"Even though you sometimes put me down and tend to hurt my feelings, I still consider you my comrade and friend. I have been hurt by many and suffered. However you are the only person worth suffering for.."

With those words of kindness, Annabel couldn't hold it any longer. The dam walls burst as the Archer queen held onto the hero, crying and even brawling as the tears stream down her face. Nobody as ever said such nice things to her!

"T-Thank you, Victor."

"No, thank you Annabel for letting me comfort you and hold you." Victor said as he continued to hold the woman in his arms. The Archer queen moved a bit so that her eyes would face his, making their eye contact feel like an eternity. She moved her face closer to his, while he did exactly the same without knowing. Their lips made contact, making Annabel wrap her arms around the Victor's neck as they kissed.

It was only a few seconds after that they broke away, making the Archer Queen rested her head against his shoulder. The Barbarian King only rubbed her back while keeping an arm around her waist.

"I love you, Annabel"

"I love you too, Victor."

 **A/N: And that concludes our story! Please review and feel me what you think. This is my first story once again and I've taking a lot of time polishing it before posting it. However there could be a mistake or two so feel free to tell me!**

 **Until then**

 **See ya!**


End file.
